


For Lost Time

by Herbgerblin (TheEverlastingRandom)



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Bittersweet, He finds it in the most familiar (but not too familiar) faces, Magnus is planning his wedding but he needs help, just a small blurb about people who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingRandom/pseuds/Herbgerblin
Summary: I was listening to the song "Bitter Water" by the Oh Hellos and I got filled with bittersweet (but mostly sweet) magnulia vibes and so this was written. I hope you enjoy :0!
Relationships: Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides
Comments: 26
Kudos: 181





	For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song "Bitter Water" by the Oh Hellos and I got filled with bittersweet (but mostly sweet) magnulia vibes and so this was written. I hope you enjoy :0!

Magnus Burnsides is getting married.

It’s not a rush job, but it is happening relatively quickly. Raven’s Roost has been experiencing a surge of commerce since the final battle, and people are falling on their swords for a chance to shower the leaders of the rebellion with gifts for their big day. Actually, a lot of people are getting married right now—not surprising, what with the good fortune they’ve been blessed with. But it makes planning the dang thing a lot more difficult than previously thought.

Magnus is happy though, he’s going to marry the love of his life. Someone who has made a better man outta him in a few years than anyone else could have done in a century. As long as he can share this moment with her, they can have their nuptials over a tree stump for all he cares.

Luckily it doesn’t have to come to that. The beautiful rosewood gazebo he’d been constructing over the winter is getting its final coating. The trees surrounding the elevated city are going to blossom any day now. It’s going to be a beautiful wedding.

—

The only available (questionably) ordained officiant they can find is some crunchy looking dwarf who just happened to be passing through. Said he was looking for Pan in all the wrong places or whatever. Doesn’t matter. The guy tells funny stories, and offers nuggets of marital advise. There’s something about him that Magnus finds amicable. So they hire him.

—

Then there’s the catering. Julia and her father are both good cooks, but keeping tab on the shop and the boatload of orders coming in is enough to take up their full attentions. Julia only has enough time in the night to patch up her wedding dress and veil. It was her mother’s. She’s going to look so beautiful in it.

Magnus can’t dwell on details too much. He’s going to cry! He’s cried at least three times already since she proposed. He’s so excited!

He hears tell about this elf, who’s been making rounds in the area, trying to drum up in interest for this new cooking show he’s developing. Magnus doesn’t know what he means by show. But he hops over to the nearest town anyway and checks it out. The elf’s a riot, and a fantastic cook. As soon as the show is over and the crowd disperses, he stays behind and practically begs the guy to come cater at Raven’s Roost. It’s a huge city, it’ll generate a lot of business.

The elf likes the sound of that. He acts aloof, but he’s more receptive to Magnus’s offer than usual. Must be that rustic hospitality at play.

—

Magnus needs all hands on deck to move the furniture to the open grove where the gazebo is. He’s got a few friends from the craftsmen quarters that can help, but not enough. He goes around to the other parts of the city to ask for volunteers. He runs into a funny fella in one of the bars. A slightly older dude who likes to discuss topics that Magnus can’t even fathom. But the dude talks like a friend, and buys him a drink, and looks sturdy. Magnus asks him to help with the wedding. The guy says sure, bud.

—

The wedding approaches.

A woman shows up while all the volunteers are putting together the outdoor reception. She claims to be a chronicler. She’s heard tell of the great rebellion leader of Raven’s Roost and wanted to stop by to get an interview. Magnus is all too happy to invite her to the wedding. Despite her looking much older to him, he feels a sort of big brotherly vibe towards her. There’s a gnome man with her, but he doesn’t say much. Magnus invites him too, because why not? Gnomes love parties. The more the merrier.

She goes around and talks to people, writing down what they tell her. She also sketches out pictures with amazing speed. Magnus likes her. He’ll ask later if she can make a copy of her notes for him to keep.

—

It’s the day of the wedding.

Julia is getting into her dress. Magnus is standing outside the shop, dressed in a loose fitting tunic, shimmering in silver. He never could deal with suits—always too tight around the sleeves. This is more comfortable.

He checks the guest list. He feels like someone’s missing. He doesn’t know who’s missing. He’s so concerned. Everyone looks like they’re all here, who’s missing?

Someone calls for him to get a move on, and he sighs. He promises himself he’ll remember, and then he’s going to tell them everything that goes on today.

—

It really is a beautiful wedding, and Magnus feels like he is surrounded by those who love him most. He has Julia, in this moment, and part of him wishes time could stand still.

—

Years later, Lucretia pulls a dusty book out from the hundreds of tomes in her library. She’s glad she didn’t voidfish it. Giving it to Magnus is part of her many, many apologies.

—

Magnus thumbs through the book with bleary eyes. Lup is sitting beside him, reading the accounts and looking at all the old, worn out pictures.

“Geez, big guy,” she says, looking at the beautiful rendered painting of him and Julia standing in the gazebo. “I’m so sorry I missed out.”

“It’s okay,” Magnus says. He smiles warmly and thinks about Julia. “We’ll make up for lost time.”


End file.
